naval_criminal_investigative_servicefandomcom-20200223-history
About the actors
Mark Harmon- Thomas Mark Harmon was born on September 2, 1951, in Burbank, California, to football player and broadcaster Tom Harmon and actress and artist Elyse Knox (née Kornbrath). Harmon played college football and found success as one of TV's hunkiest actors. While many of his roles have relied on good looks, Harmon was impressive on St. Elsewhere(1982) as the suave doctor who contracted AIDS. His sisters are Kelly Harmon, the Tic Tac model; and Kristin Harmon, a painter and ex-wife of musician Ricky Nelson. He is the uncle of musicians Matthew Nelson and Gunnar Nelson of the band Nelson, and actress Tracy Nelson. In 1987, Harmon and his wife, actress Pam Dawber, sued his sister Kristin Harmon, for custody of her youngest son, Sam. Sean Murray- Sean Murray was born on November 15, 1977 in Bethesda, Maryland, USA as Sean Harland Murray. He is an actor, known for NCIS (2003), Hocus Pocus (1993) and Harts of the West (1993). He has been married to Carrie James since November 26, 2005. They have two children. David McCallum- Since David McCallum's father, David McCallum Sr., was first violinist for the London Philharmonic and his mother, Dorothy Dorman, was a cellist, it's not surprising that David was originally headed for a career in music, playing oboe. He studied briefly at the Royal Academy of Music. He left that, however, for the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. He made nearly a dozen movies in the United Kingdom before his critically acclaimed work as Lt. Wyatt in Billy Budd (1962). To the older generation, he is perhaps best known for his portrayal of U.N.C.L.E. agent Illya Kuryakin in the hit TV series The Man from U.N.C.L.E.(1964). To younger audience, he is best known for his superlative portrayal of Dr. Donald "Duckie" Mallard on the hit CBS series, NCIS (2003). McCallum was first married to actress Jill Ireland, whom he met on March 28 1957 while filming Hell Drivers (1957). In 1963 he introduced Ireland to Charles Bronson when both were filming The Great Escape(1963). She subsequently left McCallum and married Bronson in 1968. McCallum and Ireland had three sons: Paul, Jason (an adopted son who died from an accidental drug overdose in 1989), and Val (short for Valentine). He has been married to Katherine Carpenter since 1967. They have a son, Peter, and a daughter, Sophie. McCallum and his wife are active with charitable organizations that support the United States Marine Corps: Katherine's father was a Marine who served in the Battle of Iwo Jima, and her brother lost his life in the Vietnam War. McCallum has six grandchildren. Rocky Carroll-A classically-trained actor with a deeply-rooted seed in theatre, Rocky Carroll has solidified his career in cinema, stage and television with varied and impressive performances. Born in Cincinnati, Ohio, as Roscoe Carroll, he attended the prestigious School for Creative and Performing Arts, graduating in 1981 at age 18. Pursuing an interest to expand his knowledge in acting, he went on to attend The Conservatory of Theatre Arts at Webster University in St. Louis. For his efforts he earned a BFA. Finally he decided to move to New York to test his acting mettle and started out doing Shakespeare. He graduated to television work after proving himself on the stage, appearing in such series as Chicago Hope (1994), Law & Order (1990), The Game (2006), Boston Legal(2004) and The West Wing (1999). It could be said that his most notable and perhaps breakthrough role, however, came when he was cast as Assisant Director Leon Vance on NCIS (2003). It was a role that reunited him with his "Chicago Hope" cast mate Mark Harmon. His character Vance would later be promoted to Director of NCIS after the death of Director Jenny Shepard, played by Lauren Holly. In 2009, he appeared in a spin-off of the series, NCIS: Los Angeles (2009), joining the process of establishing the Los Angeles-based NCIS office. Brian Dietzen- Hailing from Colorado, Brian Dietzen made his big-screen debut alongside Kelly Clarksonand Justin Guarini in From Justin to Kelly (2003) . He graduated with a BFA, majoring in acting, the University of Colorado at Boulder. He performed with the Colorado Shakespeare Festival for two years and spent five years performing contemporary theatrical works like "Equus" and "Same Time, Next Year" honoring him with the UROP grant for Outstanding Achievement in the Creative Arts. Recently, Brian moved to L.A. where he was cast in the WB series My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star (2002) as a regular. Also, in L.A., he starred with Steve Rudnick in a two-man theatre production of "The Oldest Man in Show Biz" at the Hudson Stage, winning critical acclaim. Emily Wickersham- Emily Wickersham was born on April 26, 1984 in Kansas, USA as Emily Kaiser Wickersham. She is an actress, known for Gone (2012), I Am Number Four (2011), Remember Me (2010) and NCIS. She was married to musician and domestic violence lawyer Blake Anderson Hanley from November 23, 2010 until December 2018. Wilmer Valderrama- Wilmer Valderrama has amassed an extensive acting resume in film and television that solidified him in Hollywood as a sought after leading man. Valderrama stars in FOX's sci-fi series Minority Report (2015) as 'Will Blake,' a new police detective on the force. The series, which also stars Meagan Good and Stark Sands, is a sequel to the Steven Spielberg-directed movie set 10 years after the end of Pre-crime in D.C. Valderrama also stars as 'Carlos Madrigal', the main villain in 'Robert Rodriguez' & Quentin Tarantino's first original series From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (2014) on El Rey Network. Valderrama will voice 'Prince Charming' in the 'John H. Williams' animated film Charming (2018), opposite Ashley Tisdale, Avril Lavigne and Demi Lovato. Valderrama starred in the indie dramas To Whom It May Concern (2015) from French director Manu Boyer and The Adderall Diaries (2015), opposite Amber Heard and James Franco, which premiered at the 2015 Tribeca Film Festival. His other film credits include Larry Crowne (2011), From Prada to Nada (2011) and Summer Catch (2001). Most recognized for his role as 'Fez' on FOX's Emmy-nominated series That '70s Show (1998), a role that garnered him numerous Teen Choice Awards and an ALMA Award nomination. Valderrama also lent his voice to the character 'Manny' on the Disney Channels animated children's program Handy Manny(2006). His other television credits include Awake (2012), Raising Hope (2010), Suburgatory (2011), Royal Pains (2009) and Wizards of Waverly Place (2007). Behind the camera, Valderrama created and produced the MTV series Yo Momma (2006), also serving as the host for all three seasons, in addition to producing other MTV series such as Punk'd (2003), Blowin' Up (2006) and Trippin (2005). As for his philanthropic efforts, Valderrama has directed several PSA's for multiple organizations such as Voto Latino, where he stands as co-chair, and the Environmental Media Association, where he is an executive board member. Valderrama is the spokesperson for CHCI, the Congressional Hispanic Caucus Institute, and is the founder of their Ready 2 Lead program, which educates and empowers the Latino youth. He also works with President Barack Obama's Organizing for Action campaign on future efforts involving immigration reform and education. Born in Miami, Valderrama moved to Venezuela with his family at the age of three. Valderrama is fluent in both Spanish and English. When Valderrama was 13, his family relocated to Los Angeles. Maria Bello- Maria Bello was born on 18 April, 1967 in Norristown, Pennsylvania, to Kathy, a nurse and teacher, and Joe Bello, a contractor. She is of Italian and Polish descent. Maria went to Villanova University, majoring in political science. She had every intention of becoming a lawyer, but she took an acting class during her senior year, just for fun. She discovered she was very good at it, and she was soon cast in small off-Broadway plays, such as "The Killer Inside Me", "Small Town Gals With Big Problems" and "Urban Planning". She later guest-starred on episodes of The Commish (1991), Nowhere Man (1995), Misery Loves Company (1995) and Due South (1994). She got her big break when producers Kenny Lenhart and John J. Sakmar cast her in the spy show Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) as "Mrs. Smith" (they remembered her from her performance in a failed pilot that was a remake of the classic TV series 77 Sunset Strip (1958)). The show was canceled after eight weeks on the air. Then came a spot on ER (1994) as "Dr. Anna Del Amico", in which she guest-starred on the final three episodes of the third season. The show's producers were so impressed with her that they asked her back as a regular on the series. Diona Reasonover-Diona Reasonover was born on January 6, 1992 in the USA. She is an actress and writer, known for The Standoff (2015), Future Man (2017) and NCIS (2003). She has been married to Patricia Villetto since March 2018. Category:Popular pages Category:About the actors